Busness Of Love
by E.J. Works
Summary: Heero shocks Quatre and then asks a strage request. Is Heero playing matchmaker with Quatre and Dorothy? Pairings: 4xD and 1xC


Business of Love - Chapter one   
  
Looking around the blue room with its gold trim, Heero took the seat  
  
Quatre offered him.   
  
"So what brings you to L4?" Quatre asked with excitement dancing in   
  
his  
  
eyes.   
  
Heero was not sure what to say. 'Should I even bring up her name?' he  
  
questioned himself.   
  
Quatre just sat patiently, he knew that when Heero was ready he would   
  
say  
  
what was on his mind.   
  
"Did you see Duo? He was just here, has a new job delivering recycled  
  
scrap to factories that will turn them into car parts and other useful  
  
items-."   
  
During Quatre's prattle Heero had figured out what and how to say it.   
  
"Dorothy is making a business mistake that could cost her   
  
everything."   
  
Quatre blinked in surprise. "Dorothy? Is she a friend of yours?   
  
Because  
  
you know I'll help in any way that I can but-"   
  
"Dorothy Catalonia," Heero said quietly.   
  
Quatre still did not know who Heero was referring to, his blank face  
  
saying as much to Heero.   
  
"She was at the Sank Kingdom as a spy for Romefeller and then on Libra  
  
had control of the mobile dolls."   
  
Quatre's face went white. "Oh, that...Dorothy." Quatre took a moment   
  
to  
  
move to the seat across from Heero.   
  
Heero had not expected this reaction. Watching his friend   
  
subconsciously  
  
rub at his side, Heero had no doubt where there was a scar. 'Perhaps   
  
this  
  
was a mistake'   
  
"So how is Dorothy?" Quatre asked, struggling to keep his voice from  
  
cracking.   
  
"She's in good health," Heero said.   
  
"So what is the business deal? How can I help?" A determined   
  
expiration  
  
was on Quatre's face. 'I forgave her before leaving Libra, so why not  
  
help her?' the blond man asked of himself, even as he felt the ache in  
  
his side at the memory of being shot and then run through with her   
  
sword.  
  
Quatre tried to shake the memory and focus on the task at hand, "How   
  
can  
  
I help Miss Dorothy?"   
  
"By seeing her, show her around," Heero replied not able to look his  
  
friend in the eye.  
  
Quatre was puzzled. "How does that keep her from making a business  
  
mistake?"  
  
"By keeping her away from the...mmm, business deal."   
  
Nodding Quatre asked, "Just what is the business deal?"   
  
A slight blush came to Heero's face.   
  
"Heero?" Quatre asked, amazed as the redness spread across all of   
  
Heero's  
  
face. Quatre's sides ached now from holding in his laughter, Heero had  
  
such a serious expiration on, as though this was a life and death  
  
situation, but was blushing! Quatre did not think he could keep from  
  
laughing much longer.   
  
Heero finely spoke, "To marry me."  
  
Quatre's laugh died in his throat.   
  
*Earth*   
  
Dorothy drove her car down the dirt rode at top speed, her passenger  
  
looking ill.   
  
"What did you want to tell me?" Relena shouted over at Dorothy,   
  
holding  
  
onto her seat for dear life as they rounded a corner.   
  
"A story!" Dorothy said back, her voice smooth and graceful as her   
  
violet  
  
eyes watched the road. "There was once a family who were quite   
  
wealthy,  
  
they were of royal blood and had a connection to almost all the   
  
crowns in  
  
Europe. But then one by one, kingdoms were deemed out of date by  
  
countries till the family had great wealth but little political   
  
power."   
  
Dorothy took in a deep breath as she round another corner. Relena   
  
barely  
  
listened as she clenched her teeth and wished this ride would end.   
  
"But the patriarch of this family regained power, he built up an  
  
organization with all of the families of royalty that were left, there  
  
was even a military for this organization first headed by his son and  
  
then his nephew. But his death came too soon for him to carry out all   
  
of  
  
his plans, and the organization was soon gone. There were only two   
  
blood  
  
relatives left of this great man, one still a child and the other a   
  
young  
  
woman determined to keep her family name from becoming something of   
  
the  
  
past."   
  
Dorothy pulled into a driveway; it went through a winding path that   
  
was  
  
shielded on either side by large trees.   
  
"So what happened to this young woman?" Relena inquired, realizing   
  
that  
  
Dorothy had been speaking of her family.  
  
"She found a young man who could match her at everything, even her own  
  
word games. So she made a deal with him, they would be married, he   
  
would  
  
take on her name to replace his that wasn't really his, and they would  
  
have tube babies." Relena stared at Dorothy in shock. "You're getting  
  
married?"   
  
"In name only," Dorothy stated as she parked her car.   
  
"You mean to say you're entering a marriage without any love?" Relena  
  
questioned, barely aware they were parked.   
  
"There is more to life then love, we will both do our parts and love   
  
the children that come from it," Dorothy said, turning to face the woman   
  
she considered her only friend.   
  
Relena felt pity for her friend, it was sad and hard to be alone, the  
  
only one left with your family name. Still this was an extreme she had  
  
never imagined Dorothy capable of. While Relena was not a sixteen year  
  
old who pined for a shining knight in armor to fall in love with and   
  
live happily ever after, Relena had seen firsthand the love her foster   
  
parents shared and had always wanted that for herself. And her friends.   
  
"But Dorothy-"   
  
"We can get along so well, we know the other's moves and can always   
  
match them." Dorothy said interrupting Relena, "We may not be in love but we  
  
are compatible, we'll make it work."   
  
'She won't be talked out of this,' Relena thought with a sigh. 'Perhaps  
  
the man will.'   
  
"Who is he?" Relena asked, expecting not to know him.   
  
"Heero Yuy," Dorothy said as she got out of her car.   
  
Relena's eyes went wide. "Who?" she whispered sure she had heard   
  
wrong.   
  
Walking over to Relena's door Dorothy repeated herself, "Heero Yuy."   
  
She opened the door and Relena fell out head first. Too shocked to say  
  
anything Relena stood up on shaking legs.   
  
Dorothy felt a twinge of guilt, "When I asked you how you felt about   
  
him  
  
you said-"   
  
"That...I don't love him," Relena interrupted Dorothy in a whisper.  
  
Looking up Relena saw for the first time where she was, in front of   
  
her  
  
was an old castle. "Where are we?" She felt like she should be in  
  
medieval clothing as she walked closer to the castle door.   
  
"The Catalonia castle, it's been restored with a few modern day  
  
conveniences," Dorothy said taking Relena by the arm and leading her  
  
inside.   
  
"Why Heero?" Relena asked inside of the main hall; the sight of the  
  
castle had distracted her only for a moment.   
  
"Like I said, we can match each other. Move for move, word for word."  
  
Walking down the dark hall it took just a second before Dorothy found   
  
the  
  
light switch. The lights flickered before bright light filled the   
  
room.   
  
"Why go through the charade of being married? Relena asked looking   
  
around  
  
the large hall. "Why not just have the tube babies and raise them  
  
yourself?"  
  
Looking over at Dorothy, Relena say the other woman's eyes soften for   
  
the  
  
first time.  
  
Childhood memories sneaking out of their hiding place in the back of   
  
her  
  
mind caused Dorothy to struggle to keep the tears away. "Because... I  
  
know what it's like to long for one or both of your parents."   
  
Stiffening, Dorothy shook the childhood hardships from her past from   
  
her  
  
mind with a shake of her head.   
  
"I want better for my children. I want them to have the best, between  
  
Heero and myself I know we can give them that. We were working on the  
  
same case when I realized we would be compatible. The children will be  
  
strong, smart, and talented."   
  
"Oh... what case?" Relena questioned looking up at a painting of Duke  
  
Dermail.  
  
"A Preventer case." Dorothy responded vaguely.   
  
Relena knew Dorothy did not give details on any of the Preventer cases  
  
she worked on so did not ask anything else in that vein.   
  
"Do you think you'll grow to love each other?" Relena asked after a   
  
few  
  
moments of silence.   
  
"Why does love mean so much to you?" Dorothy asked, an edge of anger   
  
in  
  
her voice.   
  
Letting go of Relena's arm she opened a door to her left.   
  
Relena held in a sigh and followed Dorothy into a library.   
  
*L4*   
  
Sitting in front of Heero, Quatre puzzled over his friend's story. "So  
  
Dorothy wants to keep her family and its name from dying out, that's  
  
understandable. Even why she chose you, so where's the business   
  
mistake?"  
  
"Dorothy has been treating this like a business deal, all it is to   
  
her is  
  
a bargain so that she won't die the last Catalonia and provided a good  
  
environment for the children by having both a mother and father."   
  
Heero  
  
gazed out a window. In truth when Dorothy had approached him he had  
  
thought her lucky to have ever had a family, he still did not   
  
understand  
  
why he had agreed to it though. "A contract was drawn up and we both  
  
signed it."   
  
Again Quatre was caught off guard, "A contract? That's an extreme."   
  
Heero nodded.   
  
"So what do you want from me? This isn't the kind of business dealings  
  
I'm used to," Quatre said with a faint smile to try and lighten things  
  
up.   
  
"Show Dorothy everything she'll be missing by marrying me."   
  
Scratching his head, Quatre pushed his blond hair out of his face. "My  
  
encounter with Dorothy on board Libra wasn't exactly friendly."   
  
"Trowa told me."   
  
Quatre had an image of the two most silent boys he ever met   
  
chitchatting  
  
over tea. But it vanished quickly as he brought his mind back to the  
  
present.   
  
"If Dorothy could see for herself that you've forgiven her, it might   
  
keep  
  
her from the biggest mistake of her life," Heero was saying.   
  
'This isn't like Heero,' Quatre thought with an odd feeling twisting   
  
his  
  
stomach. 'Or maybe it's just a side of him I've never seen before,' he  
  
reasoned.   
  
Letting out a breath, Quatre once again rubbed at his side. "Just   
  
what am  
  
I suppose to show her and how will this keep her from the mistake?"   
  
As  
  
another thought came to him Quatre asked, "what does my forgiving her  
  
have anything to do with this?"   
  
Heero laced his fingers to gather and set his dark blue gaze on an  
  
object just over Quatre's shoulder. "I want you to show Dorothy what  
  
family really means so she'll want that and not some charade."  
  
Quatre Looked over his shoulder, on the mantle of the fire place was   
  
the  
  
picture of him as a young boy hugging his father. 'What does Heero and  
  
Dorothy know about family life?' he pondered for the first time.   
  
He knew nothing of Heero's childhood and of Dorothy's only that her  
  
mother and father died when she was a child.   
  
Despite their disagreements Quatre and his father had loved each   
  
other very much. 'It would be sad not having at least that,' Quatre   
  
figured.   
  
Looking back over at his friend, Quatre wondered what had made Heero   
  
come to him and say all these things. "You still haven't told me how   
  
forgiving Dorothy effects this situation."  
  
"Let's just say weather or not you have forgiven her lays heavy on her  
  
mind." 'And heart,' Heero added silently to himself.  
  
  
  
*Earth*   
  
"Dorothy, even you know what you are doing is wrong. So why don't you   
  
put  
  
it to an end?" Relena asked of her friend at the shuttle port. She was  
  
hoping that something she said would reach Dorothy before it was too  
  
late.   
  
"What is so wrong about my actions?" Dorothy asked putting her full   
  
focus  
  
on Relena. "Heero and I are both 19, of sound minds, and understand   
  
fully  
  
what we are doing. It won't harm anyone."   
  
"But yourselves and what children you have!" Relena nearly shouted in  
  
frustration. It had been three weeks since Dorothy had taken her to   
  
the  
  
Catalonia castle, she had tried to see her friend and reason with her   
  
but  
  
things had kept coming up, leaving her with nothing more then a few   
  
five  
  
minute phone calls that got her nowhere with Dorothy.   
  
"Love isn't everything but it is one of the greatest things life has   
  
to  
  
offer, if you marry someone you know you'll never love then what will  
  
happen when you meet someone you do?"   
  
Dorothy did not say anything, but her eyes hardened.   
  
"I know you, you won't divorce Heero because no matter what else you   
  
may  
  
do you never break your word. You'll both be miserable, and your   
  
children  
  
will see it and become miserable too."   
  
"Then I'll just have to make sure I never fall in love," Dorothy said  
  
lightly, looking away.   
  
It hit her, with the realization of it all Relena's blue eyes widened   
  
in  
  
shock. "You don't want to ever love anyone... you picked someone you   
  
knew  
  
you would never love!" Relena's accusation was said in a hoarse   
  
whisper  
  
as pity filled her eyes. "Oh, Dorothy..."   
  
Dorothy's eyes glared at Relena, "I don't need your pity!" Throwing   
  
her  
  
yellow-blonde hair over her shoulder Dorothy went on. "I promised   
  
myself  
  
I wouldn't let others hurt me, and as you said before, I keep my   
  
word."  
  
"Shuttle b54 heading for L4 is now boarding! All passengers heading   
  
for  
  
L4 on shuttle b54 please come forward and board!" An elderly man   
  
shouted  
  
as he waved people forward to the shuttle's entrance.   
  
"Bye Miss Relena," Dorothy said as she picked up her bag and got in   
  
line.  
  
*L4*   
  
Quatre sat at his desk, with piles of paper piling up until only the   
  
very  
  
tip-top of his yellow hair was visible.   
  
"Excuse me, sir?" Ahmad said standing in the doorway of the office in  
  
Quatre's home.   
  
"Hmm?" Quatre replied not looking up at the man in his early thirties   
  
who  
  
had been a faithful friend for five years now.   
  
"Miss Catalonia's shuttle should be arriving in an hour, are you still  
  
going to meet it?"  
  
"Wha-" Jumping up Quatre shook the desk, causing some of the papers   
  
to  
  
fall.   
  
"Yes! Yes! I'll go right now." Grabbing his jacket, Quatre looked at   
  
the  
  
mess he had made. "Just keep the door closed, and I'll clean this   
  
up," he  
  
said as he left the room at a jogger's pace.   
  
"Yes sir! Shall Abdul drive you or I?" Ahmad asked easily keeping up   
  
with  
  
Quatre.   
  
Stopping in his tracks, Quatre recalled Heero's last words before  
  
leaving:  
  
"Be sure that it's just you and Dorothy, none of your many friends."   
  
Then  
  
the young man had left before Quatre had a chance to question him   
  
about  
  
it further.  
  
"I'll drive, thank you."   
  
After having the keys handed to him, Quatre gave a few last minute  
  
instructions on dinner and then left, wondering how much Dorothy had  
  
changed since he had last seen her on Libra four years ago.   
  
"Things have changed, she won't be stabbing you this time," he said   
  
out loud to the butterflies in his stomach. But as he pulled out of his  
  
driveway, Quatre realized the last thing he was feeling was fear.   
  
Rather, excitement and an anticipation he did not quite understand coursed  
  
through him. 


End file.
